


a life without you is a nightmare

by chrobins



Series: KuroTsuki Drabbles [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Night Terrors, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 09:45:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5452184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrobins/pseuds/chrobins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>blame @tsukkiaf for this <3</p>
<p>krtsk got me feeling tonight. FEELS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a life without you is a nightmare

Tsukishima doesn’t get nightmares, nor does he cry. But it happened just one time when he was dating Kuroo and they were still living apart. Kuroo had come over to Miyagi to see how the new Karasuno was doing but mainly to see his super cute boyfriend and spend the weekend there. It took a while for Akiteru to warm up to Kuroo, but eventually Kuroo and Tsukishima spending the night at each other’s houses was a normal thing and Akiteru stopped prying into their relationship (their mother was more than happy to see that her little man had found someone so handsome and so sweet to her baby Kei).

 

But one night, when the thunder and lighting were the backdrop for the night, Tsukishima awoke with a start. His heart was racing, his forehead felt all sweaty and sticky, and he felt so, so cold. For the first time in his life, he had feared losing someone so close, someone who meant so much to him, gone in the blink of an eye. Startled out of his own sleep, Kuroo woke up, yawning as he looked over to Tsukishima. “Are you okay, Tsukki?”

 

With his mouth dry and tears streaming down his cheeks, Tsukishima could barely respond. Sensing that something was off, Kuroo shot up, worried, and flicked on one of the lights on Tsukishima’s night stand. “Tsukki, what’s the matter?” Kuroo asked, concern in his voice.

 

Seeing Kuroo next to him, Tsukishima couldn’t keep the rush of emotions at bay, and fell into the other’s arms, clinging onto him tightly. Kuroo had nearly lost his balance but still kept upright with Tsukishima in his arms. He held the other tightly, worried for Tsukishima’s sake. “Kuroo…” The way Tsukishima’s voiced was cracked and sounded so scared, Kuroo felt terror strike his heart. “Kuroo, please…” Tsukishima sobbed into Kuroo’s arms, gripping onto his boyfriend tight, body shaking. “Don’t leave…”

 

Stunned by his words, Kuroo frowned slightly, holding Tsukishima closer to him. It didn’t help when Tsukishima flinched at the sound of thunder outside...he slowly rubbed Tsukishima’s back in an attempt to soothe the other, hoping all his fears would go away. “I’m sorry, Kei.” Kuroo hummed softly, pressing his lips lightly to the side of Tsukishima’s neck. “I’m not going anywhere…” Whether Tsukishima meant not to leave after the weekend or to never leave his side, Kuroo wasn’t quite sure. But he knew regardless, Kuroo was never going to leave Tsukishima at all, not in any nightmare, not ever.

 

Tsukishima didn’t say anymore, letting Kuroo’s warm embrace calm him down until the shaking eventually went away. It was a stupid nightmare, one where Kuroo wasn’t going to be there when Tsukishima needed him most. But it was a scary one...just the notion was enough to wake up up and seek the comfort that Kuroo gave him. “I’m sorry for waking you.” Tsukishima mumbled softly, embarrassed with himself that he could be so cowardly.

 

“Don’t be. You needed me, and I’m here for you. Always.” Kuroo smiled and kissed his cheek, his neck, and his shoulder. “Let’s go back to bed.” Kuroo ushered the other to lie down on the somewhat small bed, wrapping the sheets around them, smiling when Tsukishima clung to him once they were settled under the covers. Pulling his arms around Tsukishima’s waist, Kuroo took a deep breath, savoured the feeling of having the one he loved most resting in his arms. “I’ll wake you up in the morning, love.” Kuroo cooed, kissing his forehead gently, rubbing Tsukishima’s back until they both fell asleep.

 

Tsukishima found the solace of Kuroo’s touch was the best medicine he could ever ask for, the one thing he couldn’t do without, the one thing that made him feel whole, feel safe, feel right where he belonged, and right where he wanted to be.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you thought!


End file.
